The present disclosure relates to an exercise device, method of use, and method of treating an individual. In particular, the exercise pad or device includes a self help body treatment device and/or an exercise device.
This device is configured to allow an individual to be positioned thereon and to pivot thereon, for example, which allows their muscles, joints and/or soft tissue structures of many regions of the body to relax, stretch and improve mobility. The device also promotes and enhances strength and core stability. The shape/size of various dimensions of the device may vary (e.g., small, medium and large sizes) to accommodate various body types and sizes.
The device is generally disc-shaped including a first portion and a second portion. The device is intended to be used by an individual either with the first or second portion facing upward, and with at least a portion of the other surface resting on a substantially flat surface.